


Meet the not so imaginary boyfriend

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason Reyna Frank and Hazel are just mentioned, M/M, Piper has ship names, the ocf is a bit of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Percy just wants to get to the airport with his boyfriend and their friends to pick up their other friendsUnfortunately, this mortal girl just can't take a hint





	Meet the not so imaginary boyfriend

“For the last time, Jessica, I am not going on a date with you. I have a boyfriend.”

“Sure, Perce, and I’m Demi Lovato.”

“It’s Percy, get it right. And my boyfriend's name is Nico.”

“Whatever you say, Perce.”

Percy growled, which should have sent the annoying pink-haired girl running, or at the very least made her nervous. Unfortunately, Jessica Mells was much to airheaded to understand. She just giggled like she’d done something clever.

“Yo, Percy, you going to practice today?”

Tyler Ross, one of the captains for the swim team alongside Percy, walked over, giving Jessica a frown before turning to his co-captain.

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m meeting with my boyfriend and some of our friends to pick up some more friends from the airport.”

“Really?” Tyler raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s the first time we’ve been able to get together as a full group since August.”

Jessica pouted. She doesn't appreciate  _ her _ man lying like that. “Why do you keep insisting you have a boyfriend?”

Percy glared at her. “Because I do. If you want, you can come with and meet them after school.”

Meet them they did.

Tyler and Jessica stood slightly off to the side as a van that said  _ Delphi Strawberries _ pulled into the parking lot. Five people got out. One was a Native American girl with choppy brown hair. She was holding hands with a curly-haired Latino boy who was obviously her boyfriend.

The other two girls were also holding hands. The slightly taller one was blonde, but you wouldn’t mistake her for an airhead. Her eyes were sharp with intelligence and seemed to notice everything at once. The other girl had long black hair pulled into a braid over her shoulder. Her dark eyes sparkled with laughter at something her girlfriend said.

The last guy must have been the black-haired girls younger brother. He had the same dark hair and eyes. Unlike his sister, however, he had an emo look going on, with his skull shirt and old aviator jacket.

Jessica had to wonder how he had so many good looking friends.

“Over here!” Percy yelled as he waved his hand wildly. It had the intended effect of getting their attention.

“Neeks!”

Percy picked up the emo guy in a hug.

“Hey! Put me down!” 

“No!”

“Percy, you literally saw Nico yesterday,” said the blonde laughing.

Percy laughed, setting the guy down, but not before kissing him on the nose.

Jessica and Tyler both stared in shock.

“Oh right, guys, these are my friends from camp.”

Percy introduced his friends, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and siblings Bianca and Nico.

“When do we have to pick up Frazel and Jeyna from the airport?”

“In about an hour if their flight left on time.”

“What kind of names are Jeyna and Frazel?” asked Tyler, confused.

“Oh, is what Piper likes to call a “ship name”. Jeyna is the couple of Jason and Reyna. Frazel is Frank and Hazel,” explained Leo

“Leo and I are Liper.”

“Annabeth and I are Biabeth.”

“So Percy and I would be Percica?” asked Jessica innocently.

Nico’s eye twitched, and Percy just groaned.

“Jessica, I swear to god-“

“-gods” muttered Annabeth.

“-gods, shut up. It’s Percico, thank you very much.”

“Which means me,” added Nico smugly.

“But we have plans.”

“That you made up, and I never agreed to.”

“Not to interrupt your fun, but we need to leave if we want to make it to the airport it time,” said Piper. 

Percy nodded, putting his arm around Nico’s waist. Tyler just smirked at Jessica.

The three couples walked back to the van. Liper kept nudging each other and laughing.

Biabeth was walking calmly hand in hand, though occasionally one of them would laugh.

As for Percico? They still had arms around each other’s waists, exchanging the occasional kiss.

As they walked away, Tyler just shook his head. “You do realize it’s hopeless, right?”

Jessica growled. “He could do so much better than that emo freak.”

“I heard that!” yelled several voices from the parking lot.

Jessica paled as Tyler sighed. “Now you’ve really done it, Jess. If Percy didn’t hate you before, he does now. I’ll see you later.”

Tyler started walking over to his car, but he stopped partway there. 

“You wanna go to Dairy Queen? Get a blizzard?”

“... sure. Better than staying here.”


End file.
